Talk:Main Page/Archive001
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Update of wiki pages open for contributions # Ep. 101 to 105 (Mutiny chapter) open for contributions --01:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC)Gin-san # ep. 139 and above open for contributions --Gin-san 01:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) # ep. 76 (yagyuu chapter) open for contributions --Gin-san 01:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) # ep.97 (cat's punch / Kagura as mini-Gintoki) open for contributions --Gin-san 01:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) # ep.138 open for contributions --Gin-san 01:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) # ep.61 (benizakura) open for contributions --Gin-san 01:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) # ep.109 (jackie chan spoof) open for contributions --Gin-san 23:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) # OP7 & ED13 updated --Gin-san 22:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) # character profiles moved to new page under 'List of Characters' --Gin-san 23:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) # character profile - yagyuu family page updated --Gin-san 04:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) # kiheitai & jouishishi page open for contributions --Gin-san 22:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) # ep.85 (hard boiled) page open for contributions--Gin-san 14:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) # ep.134 (onsen) page open for contributions--Gin-san 05:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC)- # ep.9 page open for contributions--Gin-san 15:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) # ep.55 page open for contributions--Gin-san 15:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) # ep.152 page open for contributions --Gin-san 03:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) # ep.154 page open for contributions --Gin-san 23:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) # jump festa done & up, open for contributions --Gin-san 23:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) # ep.139 done & up --Gin-san 19:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) # ep.5 done & up --Gin-san 07:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) # ep.62 done & up --Gin-san 03:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) # ep.31 done & up --Gin-san 05:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) # ep.30 done & up--Gin-san 06:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) # ep.60 done & up--Gin-san 18:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) # ep.32 & 59 done & up --Gin-san 13:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) # ep.58 done & up, benizakura completed --Gin-san 13:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi there, Kappaman thanks for your contribution to the Gintama wiki, regret to inform that i have reinstated the original content, hope you have saved a copy of your contribution, if not perhaps can retrieve from the wiki history please let us have a discussion first before you delete any of the content once again, thanks a million for your assistance Gin-san 21:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Pages open to external contributors The following pages are now ready for external contributors to add their input: :# ep.61 (Benizakura Chapter) :# ep.105 (Mutiny Chapter) :# ep.138 (Old Yorozuya) please access them from the 'Gintama Episode List' table All input are welcome, but contributions in the following categories will be especially appreciated: :# spoofs, references & parodies :# verification of romaji names (follow kanji format of family-name first then first name) :# translation of Japanese intro blurbs / synopses into plain English :# any other mistakes/corrections Please refrain from repeating what can easily be found on other web sites, in particular Wikipedia.org. Where necessary, just provide the hyperlinks, and not include entire paragraphs of text. However, translations from Japanese Wikipedia to English on this wiki site are welcomed. Please feel free to post queries here or have a discussion to clarify anything. thanks Gin-san 01:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Shinsengumi & Yorozuya page ready to accept contributions The following pages are ready for external contributors to add their input: * Shinsengumi * Yorozuya As before, kindly refrain from deleting any of the original content, just add to the page, and the necessary editing or formatting will be done by the respective administrators. Gentle reminder: # Do NOT add entire paragraphs from other sources, text input are preferred to be in concise point form or bullet lists, # Where necessary, just add the hyperlinks instead of copying the entire paragraphs over to this wiki, # Ideally, they should be factual objective observations derived from watching the anime episode. Wherever possible, please include the relevant episode number. thanks Gin-san 04:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) OST OP & ED page ready to accept contributions The following page is ready to accept external contributions: # OST OP & ED As before, kindly refrain from deleting any of the original content, just add to the page, and the necessary editing or formatting will be done by the respective administrators. Gentle reminder: # Do NOT add entire paragraphs from other sources, text input are preferred to be in concise point form or bullet lists, # Where necessary, just add the hyperlinks instead of copying the entire paragraphs over to this wiki, # Ideally, they should be factual objective observations derived from watching the anime episode. Wherever possible, please include the relevant episode number. thanks Gin-san 18:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Contributors who want to take on 1 episode on their own For those would-be-contributors who would like to take on 1 single episode by themselves to update, or are interested to update any particular section, e.g. Kyoujirou and mother's character profile page, please leave a message here so that I can schedule your name in, to avoid other contributors overlapping your designated scope. Some work on this wiki are being done offline and may not be reflected on this wiki. thanks Gin-san 20:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC)